Another End?
by Anxiounimous
Summary: Disini, di sekolah ini kami dipertemukan. Entah apalagi rencana tuhan untuk mempermainkan takdir ini. Bayang-bayang masa lalu itu begitu memuakkan. bisakah seseorang hentikan ini? Bisakah seseorang memberitahuku kapan Perputaran nasib ini akan berhenti? EXO STORY! WARN : BL, TYPO, GAJE DE EL EL XD. Ripiyu Please OvO


**Another End?**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy, de el el #._.v

Pair : Exo official pair and maybe a little of SJ Couple

Warning!

Boys Love, Typo everywhere, Unclear Plot, OOC, plus GAJE

Okay okay! EXO and SJ is not mine! # XD

**#Yeoreobun~ Happy Reading! ^^ #**

Semuanya telah berubah, dunia ini bukanlah dunia yang sama seperti dahulu kala. Semua orang mempunyai rahasia yang bukan hanya sekedar rahasia picisan tak berarti. Hidup bagaikan hanya seorang diri karena kita tidak bisa lagi mempercayai orang lain. Terlalu berisiko, terlalu berbahaya. bahkan niat buruk selalu muncul di hati mereka yang berlagak suci.

Hal itupun berlaku padaku.

xx..xx

TAO P.O.V

**E.X.O high school**

BUK!

Kepalan tangan kotor menghantam dinding koridor yang tak bersalah.

" Apa maksudmu melihat kami seperti itu hah?! " tanya orang itu kepadaku. Apakah menatap seseorang sudah menjadi sebuah kriminalitas sekarang? Mengapa mereka terlalu mengganggap rumit hal sesepele ini?

Ia dan teman-temannya menatapkku dengan tatapan khas berandalan tak bermoral. Menyeringai bagai telah menemukan mangsa yang tepat dan mengelilingiku sambil menyudutkanku ke dinding.

Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarku. " Hei-hei, dia ini bisu ya? " cih, aku mendengarnya bodoh! Aku hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang-orang seperti kalian.

Orang yang memukul dinding tadi berdecih pelan lalu menggumam untuk pergi kepada teman-temannya. " Awas kau! " katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku pun beranjak ke kelasku yaitu X.E . Kelas dengan urutan sebelum terakhir yang berarti berisi orang-orang dengan otak standar. Begitukah pikiran kalian? Maaf tapi kalian salah besar. Kelas ini bisa dikatakan salah satu kelas terunik di sekolah ini. Mengapa? Mungkin bisa dikatakan karena setiap individu di kelas ini mempunyai sikap dan kemampuan berbeda dengan level yang sangat tinggi.

Puk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar memegang kepalaku " Hentikan tatapan mengerikan itu Tao-ah, lihat para gadis sudah gemetaran " katanya sambil menunjuk teman-teman sekelasku yang sudah menatapku takut. Dia adalah duizhang a.k.a Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Salah satu teman dekatku.

" Duizhang "

" Hei, mengapa kau selalu memanggilku Dduizhang sih? Aku kan hanya mantan kapten basket " katanya sewot. Aku tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali berwajah datar. aku menatapnya sejenak. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di wajahnya. " Ada apa dengan wajahmu " tanyaku.

" Ini? " ia menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit berwarna ungu. " Aku hanya berusaha untuk menengahi sebuah perkelahian tadi, tetapi malah bogeman ini yang kudapat " katanya dengan wajah santai.

Orang ini, apakah memang dia terlalu baik atau hanya cari pamer saja? Walaupun begitu, sikap seperti inilah yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Dibalik sosok yang mudah marah dan hanya peduli akan kesenangan hatinya belaka, ia masih punya rasa peduli yang kurasa cukup tinggi.

TIIIIIITTT!

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel terdengar, anak-anak yang tadinya berkeliaran di koridor segera masuk ke kelasnya. Memang itulah pelajaran yang sudah sangat di tekankan kepada kami sejak tk, segera masuk ke dalam kelas saat bel berbunyi. Jika terlambat lebih dari 10 detik setelah guru masuk. BAM! Kau berurusan dengan guru BK. Berlebihan? Aku pun berpikir begitu,yah tapi apa mau di kata bukan kami yang berkuasa di sekolah ini.

" Ah~ aku pergi dulu ya, annyeong " kata Kris-ge yang ternyata masih didepanku. Ck, lagi-lagi aku melamun.

TAO P.O.V END

-0000-

KRIS P.O.V

Hmmm.. apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Aku terlalu malas untuk masuk ke kelas mengingat hari ini adalah pelajaran Kim sonsae yang sangat membosankan. Bayangkan saja, saat ia mengajar, ¾ dari murid di kelas itu akan lebih memilih untuk tidur sedangkan ia terus menerangkan pelajaran sejarah dengan sangat tidak profesional.

Ia hanya memalingkan matanya saat melihat kami semua sudah terlelap dalam mimpi kami masing-masing. Sungguh, apakah ia memang berniat jadi guru? Sepertinya tidak.

Karena itu pun aku memilih untuk ke tempat favoritku, alias gudang sekolah yang berada di lantai atas. Gudang yang dulu sangat kumuh dan penuh dengan serangga-serangga spesies baru itu telah kami sulap menjadi sebuah ruangan yang nyaman. Bahkan kami membawa alat-alat pribadi kami ke dalamnya seperti sofa, gelas, tempat minum dll.

Ahh tunggu, tentu kalian tidak kenal dengan kami kan? Yang ku maksud dengan kami adalah Aku, Tao, Kai, Lay, D.o, Xiumin dan Chen. Selain Aku dan Tao, kami memang baru kenal ketika SMA ini. Tapi jangan diragukan lagi keakraban kami sudah sangat tinggi.

Cklek.

Aku membuka pintu gudang itu dan berjalan ke arah sofa yang tampak nyaman. Aku menatap sekelilingku dan menemukan figura foto kami bertujuh. Foto yang terlihat sangat harmonis. Tapi entah mengapa aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan dalam pertemanan kami, entah itu hanya perasaanku atau memang Kai dongsaeng terkecil ku sedikit menjauhi kami ? awas saja jika ada yang mengancamnya, akan ku antar orang itu ke rumah sakit.

Mengancamnya? Yah, sedikit perkenalan. Aku adalah Wu Yi fan atau Kris anak kelas XII di sekolah terkenal ini, mantan klub basket dan mantan preman.

Ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Ayolah, aku hanya seorang MANTAN preman. Aku sudah bertobat saat mengetahui bahwa menjadi preman itu memang tidak ada untungnya untuk masa depanku.

'TING TONG'

Bunyi loudspeakers sekolah menggema diseluruh penjuru kelas dan koridor. Pengumuman apa yang akan diberikan? Oh tunggu, aku hanya bertanya. Bukan berarti aku peduli ya.

_" Kepada Wu Yi Fan kelas XII.D diharap segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi, Kepada Wu Yi Fan kelas XII.D diharap segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Terima kasih "_

Sontak pengumuman itu membuat mataku yang hampir tertutup terbuka dengan lebar. Apa? Apa lagi salahku? Aku segera berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah. Tampak mata-mata siswa yang memandangku ketika aku melewati kelas-kelas yang sedang diajar oleh guru itu.

Krek.

Aku membuka pintu dan tampaklah wujud iblis yang siap memakanku kapan saja. Kadang aku bertanya apakah dia jelmaan Lucifer atau semacamnya karena _evil smirk _dimukanya saat ini sudah melewati stadium yang dapat di terima oleh akal manusia.

Di atas meja yang penuh ukiran tangan seorang profesional itu terpampang nama seseorang yang sudah dikenal oleh seluruh warga sekolah ini. Tak lain tak bukan, kepala sekolah kami tercinta, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kalian tahu, hal yang paling mengejutkan tentangnya adalah ia masih berumur 24 tahun. Sungguh, jarang sekali sebuah sekolah dipimpin oleh seorang anak muda sepertinya. Adakah yang bertanya apa kelebihannya? Ia sudah lompat kelas dari kecil. Bahkan saat umur 4 tahun ia sudah bisa mengerjakan pelajaran matematika kelas 5 sd. Kasus ini hanya terjadi satu berbanding jutaan kemungkinan.

Ia lulus saat kuliah diumur 14 tahun dan menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah disini sejak umur 18 tahun menggantikan ayahnya. Ah! Sekian tentangnya.

" Apa? " tanyaku singkat. _Smirk_nya tampak semakin melebar. Tuhan ia sungguh seperti Kuchisake Onna dari cerita mitos jepang itu. Perempuan dengan luka robek dimukanya yang sungguh mengerikan.

" Bukan apa-apa, hanya...ku dengar kau menghajar anak perdana menteri Kang sampai masuk ke rumah sakit. Benar? " tanyanya santai sambil memainkan jarinya di meja, membentuk lingkaran atau apalah itu.

" Sepertinya begitu " ku jawab pertanyaannya dengan _smirk. _Entah mengapa ingatanku kembali pada kejadian kemarin. Sungguh menghajar anak itu sangat mengisi waktu luangku.

" Kok bisa? " tanyanya seakan-akan sedang berbincang kepada temannya. Beginilah kepala sekolah kami, santai sekali.

"...Ia berani menghina Ibu temanku dan temanku adalah seorang pelacur yang akan melakukan apa saja demi uang " kataku dengan nada datar.

" Oh,, Kim Minseok ya? " tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Ya, salah satu hyungku, Xiumin. Anak kelas XII.B. Yah oke, beda umur antara aku dan dia hanya sekitar 4 atau 5 bulan. Tapi tetap saja dia lebih tua.

" Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi hati-hatilah. Sesuatu yang buruk bisa menimpamu dan orang-orang terdekatmu " katanya. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. " Sebenarnya perdana menteri Kang memintaku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah, tapi aku menolaknya dan mengatakan aku akan memberikanmu hukuman yang akan membuatmu kapok " katanya lagi.

" Jadi, apa hukumanku? " kataku tak kalah santai. Aku mendudukan diri disalah satu sofa yang tampak begitu empuk di mataku.

" Kau akan menemaninya selama satu bulan dan memberitahukannya informasi-informasi di sekolah ini " katanya menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Sontak mataku membelalak.

_Sejak kapan? _Pikirku. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka sejak pembicaraan kami tadi.

" Dia murid baru di sini. Dia akan menempati kelas X.E " Kata kepala sekolah yang memiliki berlusin fans di sekolah ini.

_X.E? Sama seperti kelas Tao dan D.O eoh? _Batinku.

" Silakan memperkenalkan dirimu " kata Choi Sonsae kepada anak itu.

" Annyeong, Oh Sehun Imnida " katanya singkat, ia memandangku dengan mata yang terlihat dingin. Sungguh kekurangan emosi. Mengingatkanku akan Tao yang selalu kelihatan melotot setiap saat itu.

" Wu Yi Fan Imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris hyung atau Kris-ge " kataku mencoba ramah.

" Aku tahu " ucapnyan pelan. Tentu masih bisa terdengar di telingaku yang cukup sensitif ini. Apa maksudnya?

" Ok, Sehun-ah, kau akan diantarkan oleh Kris ini ke kelasmu dan tenang saja saat istirahat ia akan membawamu untuk melihat-lihat sekolah dan hal itu akan terus berlanjut selama satu bulan. Arrasseo? " tanyanya. Sungguh, betapa mudahnya ia memerintahkanku untuk melakukanku ini dan itu. Tentu aku tidak bisa menolak karena siapa saja tahu, perintah kepala sekolah adalah mutlak.

" Ne, Gamsahamnida Songsaenim " katanya sopan. Aku pun mengajaknya keluar ruangan itu.

#ooo-_-ooo#

D.O P.O.V

Seperti hari-hari biasa aku memperhatikan penjelasan Kim sonsae dengan rajin. Yah, memang mungkin aku adalah satu dari lima orang di kelas ini yang memperhatikannya. Sungguh malang nasib Sonsae ini, memang tidak banyak yang menyukai pelajaran Kimia.

" Permisi " pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Ia adalah Kris hyung. Salah satu teman dekatku.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Kim Sonsae dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kim Sonsae mengangguk dan Kris Hyung pun segera keluar kelas. Dari pintu yang terbuka itu tampak wujud seseorang yang perlahan-lahan membuat kelas kami yang ribut menjadi sunyi.

" Anak-anak, Kelas kalian akan mendapatkan salah satu murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu " kata Kim Sonsae.

" Annyeong, Oh Sehun Imnida. Bangapta " katanya Singkat. Semua terasa sangat cepat Kim Sonsae menyuruhnya mengambil tempat duduk, ia duduk di kursi belakangku yang kosong, sampai bisikan pelan nan menakutkan itu merasuki telingaku.

_" I found you all " _bisiknya. Entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan ia sedang menyeringai sambil menatapku dalam.

_Siapa kau Oh Sehun? Mengapa hawa kehadiranmu begitu mencekam?_

**~Tobecon ~**

Aah,, oke, sedikit perkenalan, saya akui saya adalah Newbiee di dunia ffn ini! # angkat tangan.

Tolong kepada para Senior-senior dan readers nan cakep disini dapat memberikan masukan-masukan ( alias review ) yang dapat memberikan saya motifasi dalam dunia per ef efan. Jika cerita amatir ini tak layak mungkin saya delete aja.

Yah sekian, Gomawo untuk semua yang berkenan untuk membaca dan Annyeong~~!

**-NO FLAME-**

By : Anxiounonimous ^^


End file.
